User blog:NovaBomb123/Michael Bay vs.Tim Burton (Rap Meanings)
Hello Everyone! I feel like it's warranted that I explain the lyrics to all my rap battles (More are on their way), so, here's episode 1's rap meanings 'TIM BURTON -' Oh, Hello Michael, welcome to your worst Nightmare, but there is no Elm Street. Burton gives Michael Bay a standard greeting before saying that this battle is his worst nightmare, followed by mentioning Elm Street, a reference to Michael Bay’s studio ‘Platinum Dunes’ making the Nightmare on Elm Street remake Really, you think you have the guts to defeat me? questions Bay in confusion if Bay actually has the ‘guts’ or ‘balls’ to defeat him This will be Pearl Harbor all over again. tells Bay it will be ‘Pearl Harbor’ all over again, Pearl Harbor was bombed by the Japanese, and brought America into World War II, by this he means that Bay is going to bomb and be brought into the war. Pearl Harbor was also a movie made by Michael Bay But are we sure you really aren't into men? asks Bay if he is gay because it is often said that in most of Bay’s movies focus on two things, hot women and explosions, usually said that this is compensating for Bay’s sexuality. And I may as well grab my pen and destroy you "Ben". mentions to Bay that he’s about to ‘grab his pen’ or get to writing, then saying his will ‘destroy him’ or beat him in this battle, he also calls him ‘Ben’, a reference to Michael’s middle name, as his full name is Michael Benjamin Bay In the Blink of an eye, I'll step up to the bat. notes that he will ‘Step up to bat’ or get ready to fight Michael Bay, he says he will do it in ‘the blink of an eye’ or very quickly, In the Blink of an Eye is a movie produced by Michael Bay In all reality, look at the stats, reviews below 30 percent. tells Bay that ‘in all reality’ or realistically to look at the ‘stats’ or the statistics of his movies, where most of his movies are rated below 30 percent on most review sites. I'm persistent, stabs and slashes with scissor hands, call it a torment. continues from the previous line, mentioning that he’s persistent, that most of his movies are very highly rated, he then mentions ‘scissor hands’ as a reference to the Tim Burton movie ‘Edward Scissorhands’ 'MICHAEL BAY -' Hah! Does Burton think he can beat the king of explosives? starts his verse by asking Burton if he thinks he can beat ‘the king of explosives’, Michael is often referred to as ‘the king of explosives’ due to the fact that he is known for the high use of explosives in his movies. You should stop in your current motion, you're bogus! tells Burton to ‘stop in his current motion’, a reference to the fact that some of the most well known and loved Tim Burton movies are made in Stop Motion I'll make sure you enjoy this Armageddon. tells Burton he will ‘enjoy this Armageddon’, saying he will lyrically murder Burton, Armageddon is also a movie directed by Michael Bay My job is to make sure that money keeps spreading! tells Burton that his ‘job’ as a director and producer is to make sure ‘money keeps spreading’ or going across the economy, but this is continued in the next line. By spreading, I mean coming to me. from the last line he corrects himself by saying that the money comes to him due to how much his movies sell This will be your Purge, you dummy! tells Burton that this will be ‘his purge’, saying that he will ‘purge’ or get rid of Burton’s win against him, ‘The Purge’ is also a movie series created by Michael Bay’ Transform to make sure you don't win prematurely. says that he will ‘transform’ or make a dramatic change to make sure that Burton doesn’t win, ‘Transform’ is also a reference to the ‘Transformers’ series, another movie series created by Bay But I mean surely, you'll understand, I won with one verse, early. then states cockily that he already won the battle with only one verse, saying that he won the battle early 'TIM BURTON -' This is what you give me to battle? asks the creators of the rap battle if this is seriously who he’s being tasked to fight Leave him to be fed to the maggots, not much of a hassle. says that Bay will be ‘fed to the maggots’ or left for dead because Bay isn’t ‘a hassle’ or an obstacle for Burton in this battle You must be gay with your explosive fetish. crack at Bay’s sexuality and his over-use of explosions in his movies. Welcome to this chocolate factory, it's quite devilish. invites Bay inside his devilish chocolate factory, a reference to the Tim Burton movie ‘Charlie and The Chocolate Factory’, in the movie and the book it is based on shows many children being nearly killed by the many things inside the factory, so Tim tells Bay that he’s going to suffer the same fate. Look up at me with your big eyes and I'll leave you as an orphan. tells Bay to look up at him with his ‘Big Eyes’, which is a reference to the movie of the same name that Tim Burton made, he also tells him that he’ll be left an orphan, a reference to the fact that a decent amount of Tim Burton movies star orphans as the main characters. With only two verses I'll leave you a bride to the corpses. mentions that he will only need these two verses, and wouldn’t swing for a third verse if he could, he also will leave him a ‘bride to the corpses’ otherwise known as leaving him deceased, while also being a reference to ‘The Corpse Bride’ a stop motion movie made by Tim Burton I'll leave you suffocating on Platinum Dunes. says he will leave Bay ‘suffocating on Platinum Dunes’, Platinum Dunes is Michael Bay’s production company. Platinum Dunes could also be seen as a double entendre on cocaine, as cocaine is seen as a white powder, and platinum is another shade of silvery white and dunes are made of sand, a powdery substance, this is continued in the next line. You should get on drugs and choke on the fucking fumes! from the last line he says Bay should get on drugs and ‘choke on the fumes’ many drugs are known for very obvious smells that can be detected both with a naked nose and with a dog who can detect drugs 'MICHAEL BAY -' You star your wife in most of your movies. starts off his verse by stating the fact that Tim Burton’s former spouse Lena Gieseke stars in a majority of Burton’s movies But her tits are just as flat as her booty. then continues by saying when compared to the women Michael tends to star in his movies, usually Megan Fox, she is ‘flat’ or less voluptuous when compared Listen to me Tim, your verse was all over the place. tells Burton that his verse ‘was all over the place’ or didn’t make sense Anarchic, and from a place of hate. continues by calling it ‘Anarchic’ anarchy playing a major role in the Purge series Well, I don't listen to haters. from the last line, he states that he doesn’t listen to the haters of his movies Your acting like me and you are debtors. says Burton thinks they are debating but in fact, they are not, as seen in the next line Well, that's too bad since I didn't need this second verse. continues by saying that it’s too bad that Burton thinks they are battling since he didn’t need a second verse to finish him off Like your films, you'll be left in a fucking hearse. films are based around Gothic architecture and themes and usually include some kind of death, and a hearse is usually seen as a symbol of death, as it carries the coffin through a funeral procession Category:Blog posts